We Are!
"We Are!" is the name of the first One Piece opening. Although it is the one that was used for the most early episodes, it is used frequently for Special Episodes. It was also heard at the beginning of the first movie. It was originally sung by Hiroshi Kitadani Wikipedia:Hiroshi Kitadani . For the 7th opening, an alternate version sung by the Straw Hat Pirates was used. A remix was produced for the 10th anime opening by the South Korean boy group Tohoshinki Wikipedia:TVXQ, who also sang the 17th ending song Asu wa Kuru Kara and the 11th opening song Share the World!, in order to commemorate the 10th year anniversary of the One Piece anime. Usage in Series *'Original Version' by Hiroshi Kitadani - Used as the opening theme for Episodes 1-47, used as an Insert song when the Straw Hats left Arabasta, and when they rode the Knock-up Stream *'7-Member Straw Hat Pirates Version' by The 7 Straw Hats - Used as the opening theme for Episodes 279–283 *'2008 Remix' by Tohoshinki. - Used as the opening theme for Episodes 373-394 Opening An introduction of Gold Roger and the start of the pirate age, Luffy running to a hill and jumping off, the Straw Hat Pirates (Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) at the time before Luffy stretches out am arm grabbing the the crow's nest of the Going Merry before pulling himself in. Scenes of the Going Merry sailing alongside with Sea Kings, the crew fighting, flashes of the villains the Straw Hats face in East Blue (Buggy, Kuro, Don Krieg, Arlong, Alvida, Smoker and Dragon.) Luffy spinning his hat which merges into a scene of Shanks and his crew. Final shot of the crew and the Going Merry sailing into the sunset. 2008 Remix Opening Shots of the Grand Line ocean before cutting to the sails of the Thousand Sunny. A few birds fly along side it until one zooms into the camera. When it clears, we see they're flying by Luffy, who has his back turned to us and standing on the front of the ship. The One Piece title crops around him and then turns solid. It then goes back to Luffy as the camera swings around in front of him, showing the other Straw Hats behind him. He lifts his hat up and smiles before the real main title logo comes up. Next, Luffy, wearing a different outfit, is walking on a beach with the Thousand Sunny in the background. One by one, the other Straw Hats fade in as well, walking along with him. Luffy then takes off running with the others following suit, nearly leaving Usopp behind and running to catch up. Cut to the crew running while previous characters, friends and allies of theirs are shown in the background (Surprisingly Foxy and his crew are considered as such as well). Next, cutting to shots of the major villains they've faced in order of their appearance (Buggy and Alvida, Kuro and Jango, Don Krieg, Arlong, Wapol, Crocodile, Enel, and Rob Lucci). It then goes back to the Straw Hats running as the camera closes in on each one of them in the order in which they joined. The next shot is from the final moments in Arabasta when the Straw Hats bid Vivi a silent farewell with their friendship marks displayed. Vivi and Carue tearfully do the same before the scene zooms out, showing the Going Merry as it sails into the sunset. Back to the Thousand Sunny, it sails the sea then blasts off into the air with a Coup De Burst. Next, Oars rises from a stone wall while Luffy is going Gear 2nd as he readies to face him with the other Straw Hats looking on, along with a individual shot of Brook. More character pan shots include the Marine characters, the World Government, Doflamingo, Kuma, and Mihawk. Then Ace and Blackbeard as they face off, then Dragon, Whitebeard and Gold Roger, and lastly the Red Haired Pirates with Shanks overlooking the ocean. Finally we go back to Luffy then a final zoom out of the Straw Hats as they continue running before the One Piece title ends the opening. This opening was redrawn on later episodes. Various details in characters faces are different. The various characters on the background where early blue and later are colored. When Oars appears the screen is shaking. And when Luffy is using Gear Second his character is redrawn with his hat in another position. Japanese Text ありったけの夢をかき集め 捜し物を探しに行くのさ ONE PIECE 羅針盤なんて 渋滞のもと 熱にうかされ 舵をとるのさ ホコリかぶってた 宝の地図も 確かめたのなら 伝説じゃない! 個人的な嵐は 誰かの バイオリズム乗っかって 思い過ごせばいい! ありったけの夢をかき集め 捜し物を捜しにいくのさ ポケットのコイン、それと You wanna be my Friend? We are, We are on the cruise! ウィーアー! ぜんぶまに受けて 信じちゃっても 肩を押されて 1歩リードさ 今度会えたなら 話すつもりさ それからのことと これからのこと つまりいつも ピンチは誰かに アピール出来る いいチャンス 自意識過剩に! しみったれた夜をぶっとばせ! 宝箱に キョウミはないけど ポケットのロマン、それと You wanna be my Friend? We are, We are on the cruise! ウィーアー! ありったけの夢をかき集め 捜し物を探しに行くのさ ポケットのコイン、それと You wanna be my Friend? We are, We are on the cruise! ウィーアー! ウィーアー! ウィーアー!http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/onepiece/opweare.htm Romanized Lyrics Arittake no yume o kakiatsume Sagashi-mono o sagashi ni yuku no sa ONE PIECE Rashinban nante juutai no moto Netsu ni ukasare kaji o toru no sa Hokori kabutteta takara no chizu mo Tashikameta no nara densetsu janai! Kojin-teki na arashi wa dareka no BIORHYTHM nokkatte Omoi sugoseba ii Arittake no yume o kakiatsume Sagashi mono o sagashi ni yuku no sa POCKET no COIN, sore to YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! Shimittareta yoru o buttobase! Takara bako ni kyoumi wa nai kedo POCKET ni ROMAN, sore to YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! Arittake no yume o kakiatsume Sagashi mono o sagashi ni yuku no sa POCKET no COIN, sore to YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! WE ARE! WE ARE!http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/onepiece/opweare.htm Straw Hat Version A version of this song was produced with members of the Straw Hats singing the lyrics. During episodes 279-283, this song was used to replace the original "We are!" version produced for the first introduction, during the Enies Lobby arcs recap episodes. The TV version ends as did the original, On the first line of "WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!". Originally two versions of this song were released, the first with 6 members and the second with 7 upon the recruitment of Nico Robin. The nine member version of this song was released after Brook joined. The 6/7 members version is song as this: Hats Arittake no yume o kakiatsume Sagashi-mono o sagashi ni yuku no sa ONE PIECE Nami Ashinban nante jyutai no moto Netsu ni ukasare kaji o toru no sa and Chopper (Robin and Chopper in the 7 members version) HOKORI ka butteta takara no chizu mo Tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai! Luffy Kojin teki na arashi wa dareka no BIORHYTHM nokkatte Omoi sugose ba ii Hats Arittakeno yume o kakiatsume Sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa POCKET no COIN, soreto YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! Zoro Zembu mani ukete shinji chattemo Kata o osarete iippo LEAD sa Sanji Kondo aetanara hanasu tsumorisa Sore kara no koto to kore kara no koto Usopp Tsumari itsumo PINCH wa dareka ni APPEAL dekiru ii CHANCE Ji ishiki kajyoo ni! Hats Shimittareta yoru o buttobase! Takara bako ni KYOUMI wa nai kedo Luffy POCKET ni ROMAN, soreto YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? Hats WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! Arittake no yume o kakiatsume Sagashi mono o sagas hi ni yuku no sa POCKET no COIN, sore to YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! WE ARE! Luffy WE ARE! The 9 members version is as follows: Hats Arittake no yume o kakiatsume Sagashi-mono o sagashi ni yuku no sa ONE PIECE Nami Ashinban nante jyutai no moto Netsu ni ukasare kaji o toru no sa and Robin HOKORI ka butteta takara no chizu mo Tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai! Luffy Kojin teki na arashi wa dareka no BIORHYTHM nokkatte Omoi sugose ba ii Hat Arittakeno yume o kakiatsume Sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa POCKET no COIN, soreto YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! and Franky Zembu mani ukete shinji chattemo Kata o osarete iippo LEAD sa and Brook Kondo aetanara hanasu tsumorisa Sore kara no koto to kore kara no koto Usopp Tsumari itsumo PINCH wa dareka ni APPEAL dekiru ii CHANCE Ji ishiki kajyoo ni! Hats Shimittareta yoru o buttobase! Takara bako ni KYOUMI wa nai kedo Luffy POCKET ni ROMAN, soreto YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? Hats WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! Arittake no yume o kakiatsume Sagashi mono o sagas hi ni yuku no sa POCKET no COIN, sore to YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! WE ARE! Luffy WE ARE! One Piece Grand Battle 2/Rush Lyrics aritakeno ega wo kakiatsume tori kiri no yume wo miru no sa ONE PIECE aikitari nante taiketsu no moto dose kima nara koko YEAH oide you maire aie nai yatsura da rate sa chikara komuto HEART kitaeni yuku ze yatara netanda chidan narsan yume no PRIDE minochi tsuyogate kanai kiri demoi aritakeno ega wo kakiatshume tori kiri no yume wo miru no sa kino yori mirai, soshite YOU GATTA BE MY FRIEND WE ARE WE ARE ON THE CRUISE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE Translated Lyrics Gathering up all of our dreams Going to search for our desires -- One Piece Compasses only cause delays Filled with excitement, I take the helm If we can prove the dusty old treasure map, Then it's not a legend anymore! It's alright if our personal problems Get on someone else's nerves Because we think about them too much Gathering up all of our dreams And going to search for our desires A pocket of coins, and You wanna be my friend? We are, we are on the cruise! We are! Even though I believe everything I'm told When my shoulders are shoved, I take a one-step lead If we ever meet again, I'll tell you all about What I've been doing and where I'm headed next So being in a pinch is always A good opportunity to appeal to someone With excess self-consciousness! Full speed through the stingy night! I'm not interested in treasure anyway A romance in the pocket, and You wanna be my friend? We are, we are on the cruise! We are! Gathering up all of our dreams And going to search for our desires A coin in the pocket, and You wanna be my friend? We are, we are on the cruise! We are! We are! We are!http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/onepiece/opweare.htm English Version - preview Originally aired at the promotional showing of One Piece for America, the origins of this version are unclear. The songs appearance in the convention led to many English speaking fans becoming excited over seeing the series. After 4Kids gained the rights to the series, this introduction was dropped in favour of the One Piece Rap. Now it's time to set sail for a mystery Don't know where we will go, or what we're gonna see ONE PIECE! Gotta find a crew, and then I'm gonna work 'em to the bone There's just no time to rest, it's all mine, mine alone I've always believed this is my destiny To be the greatest pirate the world has ever seen! If you're not on our side, well you'd better run and hide We'll defend till the end all of our friends On that you can depend! Now it's time to set sail for a mystery Don't know where we will go, or what we're gonna see We will never give up the ship or the hunt One hope, one dream, one day... ONE PIECE! FUNimation English Version In episode 152, "We Are" played as the Straw Hats sailed the Knock Up Stream. In the FUNimation dub Jerry Jewel sung a new version of We Are. While this is an official English We Are, it is a rushed last minute version and a revised version has been released when the DVDs came out. Setting sail and setting out In Search of all our dreams! Eternal glories, wealth and gold, legend of legends... ONE PIECE! Journeys without any hope Seeking beyond hope Crisp and light and layered In this search across the sea Grasp the helm, head held high Gotta keep our spirits up! As we sail these troubled waters It's too long to explain Doubts set in, kick it out Now the treasure maps on our side Seek the home, and the light with Luffy! For he will be the PIRATE KING! Setting sail and setting out In Search of all our dreams! Eternal glories, wealth and gold, legend of legends... We'll find out then set sail, On my ship you will be my friend We are, we are on the hunt... ONE PIECE! DVD version The official DVD contains a new version sung by Vic Mignogna. Come aboard, and bring along All your hopes and dreams Together we will find everything That we're looking for ONE PIECE! Compass left behind It'll only slow us down Your heart will be your guide Raise the sails, and take the helm That legendary place That the end of the map reveals Is only legendary 'Till someone proves it real Through it all, through all the troubled times Through the heartache, and through the pain Know that I will be there to stand by you Just like I know you'll stand by me! So come aboard, and bring along All your hopes and dreams Together we will find everything That we're looking for There's always room for you If you wanna be my friend We are, we are, on the cruise! WE ARE! Trivia *The song featured in all the Grand Battle games. However, the games One Piece Grand Battle! 2 and One Piece Grand Battle! Rush! featured alternative lyrics. *Pandaman makes a cameo in this opening. He is seen running with a sword along with the rest of the enemy pirates on the right side of the screen just as Zoro begins to use his sword attack. *In the Odex version, the song is exactly the same as the Japanese version. *This song is has seen the most official versions in the entire series; at least six without taking into account foreign dubs. *This song was part of the 27th single released by Tohoshinki. The single contained Share the World, We Are!, and Asu wa Kuru Kara, and was called the "One Piece single" because all three songs at some point have been used as a theme song for One Piece. The single debuted atop the Oricon charts for selling 58,952 units during the day of its release. *Don kreig's apearance in the first version of this opening was drawn with long hair, while it caused some confusion amongst fans the image used was used directly from his wanted poster as opposed to his current appearance. References Category:One Piece Music